A Girl's Intuition
by LadyLovett92
Summary: Rebecca Hopkins knows that CEO Seto Kaiba's in love. But he doesn't see it so, now it's up to Rebecca to hatch a plan to make Kaiba understand his feelings of a certain someone.
1. He's in Love

**Hello Everyone, My name is LadyLovett92! I had this idea for a while, but I never really liked it. Until recently i looked back at it, and realized that I liked the idea and edited a bit of the story. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1: He's in Love_**

_ON A WHITE_ projector screen was a huge picture of a very handsome young man, who had silky, brown hair, fair skin and piercing blue eyes. He had arrogant smirk on his face, as though he thought of himself as some sort of god.

"Seto Kaiba," began a female voice, "Is one of the most influential man in the world by creating the portable Duel Disk system!" A click was heard and the picture was replaced by another picture of the man, but this time, he was sitting on a disk, drawing, planning and designing the duel disk.

"He's smart, hardworking…" continued the female voice.

"And rich," interrupted a male young male voice.

"Yeah, sure," Agreed the female voice with little interest. Suddenly, the lights to the room turned on, revealing an 18 year old blonde haired woman, "And he's in love!" she gushed.

Across the room, sat a young dark haired man, with olive skin and dark violet eyes, held his head back and laughed, "W-What?!" he cried.

The young woman glared at him, "It's TRUE, Mokuba!" cried the woman before him, "You're brother is in love and I'm going to prove it!"

Mokuba shook his head, "There's no way my brother likes anyone," he said.

"Rebecca," Mokuba began as he watched his employee crawl towards the door which had a long rectangular window the reach the ceiling and peeked through the shutters to watch on Seto Kaiba who was working next door in his office.

"Oh! This is SO romantic!" Rebecca said gushing.

Mokuba shook his head disapprovingly, "I'm telling you, you're wrong about this _whole_ thing."

Rebecca glared at him, "I AM NOT! My intuition is telling me something's going on with those two! I mean, look at them!" she glanced back at the busy CEO, "Their obviously longing for each other! But your stupid-no offense, Mokuba-your STUPID brother is not making ANY MOVES!"

Mokuba just chuckled, this caught Rebecca's attention and shot him another death glare, "What's so funny Mokuba?!" she said.

"This SO CALLED intuition of yours is flawed," he said, "My brother has no feelings for her at all,"

"He-he…HE SO DOES!" Rebecca insisted, "Don't you want your brother to be happy?"

Mokuba nodded, he was now double checking for any mistakes, "Of course I do," he said

"Then why aren't you agreeing with me that she will make him happy?! Your brother's in LOVE Mokuba!" Rebecca cried.

"Because my brother IS happy. He's CEO of Kaibacorp. And He has a loving and supporting brother." Mokuba stated.

"But-but what if it's not enough?" Rebecca asked frowning, "Haven't any of you bothered to wonder if there's life besides just the two of you?"

Mokuba who had gone back to his desk, glanced up from his documents and gave her an incredulous look, "What do you mean, 'what if it's not enough?'"

Rebecca just scowled; sometimes it was just impossible to explain certain things to the Kaiba brothers. She knew it was not their fault; they never had a chance to grow up like normal kids. They knew things, but there are things they know about, but UNDERSTAND nothing about it. Like the situation they are in now, Rebecca knew, just KNEW that the older Kaiba is smitten by his secretary, Shizuka Kawai, but like his little brother, he doesn't see it.

"Nothing, so are you done, Mokuba?" Rebecca turned to Mokuba's desk.

Mokuba nodded, "Just about, hey can you do me a favor and see if I missed anything?" he asked as he handed her the document.

Rebecca nodded, "Sure, that is part of my job,"

* * *

**So what do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review! **


	2. Denial

**Chapter 2: Denial**

In a long empty corridor, was a beautiful white, Bentron Studio Zentra desk sat a petite young woman, with long, sleek copper hair, styled into a side French braid, which cascaded over her left shoulder. Her bangs, which parted in the middle, reached past her chin, framing her small face, she wore thick lens glasses. She was typing on her computer. Her name is Shizuka Kawai.

To her horror, her phone rang. The bespectacled woman picked up the phone.

"Come to my office," said a cold, deep voice on the other line. Shizuka hung up, and took a deep breath, and got off her chair and headed towards the door behind her desk.

When she entered the office room, she walked only halfway to her boss's desk. She only stood in the middle of the room, her hands clasped on her lap, her eyes cast downward.

As much as Seto Kaiba tolerated his secretary, Shizuka Kawai, he, however was growing real tired of Shizuka's awkward shyness towards him. The girl had been working for him six months already, he'd assumed she has gotten over it, but it doesn't seem it will happen any time soon. At first, he has to admit, he enjoyed her fear of him. He enjoyed how she only did what she was told and never, _never _once spoke to him. Now, it was just plain ridiculous, she has to get over her fear somehow.

"Come closer," Kaiba demanded.

The poor girl, carefully and cautiously approached her boss's desk., as if afraid the the desk would come to life and pounce on her. Kaiba could see how she was trembling.

Kaiba handed her a file, "I want you to fax these documents to the lab."

Shizuka nodded timidly. Before Kaiba could utter another word, Shizuka ran out the room, as if she were chased out of it.

A second after the timid secretary left, the door on the right of Kaiba's desk opened and Mokuba came into the room. He was laughing.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Let me guess," he muttered mockingly. Kaiba didn't need for Mokuba to explain what was going on, he already knew what he was about to say. A good brother never keeps anything from his siblings!

"She's still at it, huh?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba nodded, while roaring with laughter.

Kaiba doesn't think he will ever get to understand Mokuba's secretary, Rebecca Hawkins. A week after she and Shizuka were hired, Rebecca came up with the wild theory that Kaiba's in love with Shizuka. And the ridiculous notion doesn't end there, she also believes that Shizuka has feelings for him as well, but she doesn't realize it because Shizuka believes she's afraid of Kaiba.

How could he be in love? That doesn't make any sense. Seto Kaiba can't love, he only cared about his brother and his deck of cards and that's it. There was also no possible way Shizuka could like him, she was terrified of him! That silly girl Rebecca Hawkins likes to read too deeply between the lines.

Kaiba frowned and shook his head, that girl is going to cause trouble, he can feel it.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the wall of Kaiba's office, Rebecca handed her fellow co-worker a cup of water. Shizuka took it gladly and drank it like her life depended on it, after she finished her water she said, "M-Maybe I should just quit,"

Rebecca shook her head, "No, Shizuka!" she cried, "You shouldn't!" Rebecca mentally cursed herself as she quickly tried to come up with a legit reason to convince Shizuka to stay without her knowing that Rebecca is coming up with a plan to hook Shizuka and Kaiba up.

"But all I do is cause Mr. Kaiba trouble," Shizuka continued miserably, "I can't even speak to him properly…in fact, I can't even speak to him at all,"

_That's because you're in love with him but you're too shy to admit it,_ Rebecca thought, _plus, you also have no idea that you like him and that he likes you back!_

"But he needs you!" Rebecca blurted out of nowhere. Shizuka looked up at her, "Wh-what?"

Rebecca couldn't turn back now; she had to go on with it, "Th-The company!" Rebecca said relieved that she just came up with that, "He needs you for the company! Without you, Kaiba will be nothing without you!"

"But Mr. Kaiba had the company off and running for three years before he hired me," Shizuka pointed out. That comment stabbed Rebecca in the gut, "Oh…" Rebecca said slowly, "R-right…"

Rebecca sat on the floor next to Shizuka's desk, "Don't lose faith in yourself, Shizuka!" Rebecca continued, "I'm sure if you've put your all, you can get over your fear!"

Rebecca placed her hand on Shizuka's hands, "I can help you of you want!"

Shizuka laughed softly, "Thank you, now I'm causing you trouble as well," she said.

Rebecca shook her head, "No! On the contrary, that's what friends are for," she smiled.

She looked at Shizuka searchingly, "Are you feeling better now?"

Shizuka nodded, she took off her glasses to wipe of her tears of her thick lenses.

"Thank you," Shizuka said again. Rebecca smiled.

After Rebecca left Shizuka at her desk, Rebecca returned to Mokuba's office.

She slammed her hands on her boss's desk, she said through gritted teeth, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!"

Mokuba, wasn't too concern over the angry blonde before him. He kept his eyes glued to the computer screen, "Nothing," he answered all too casually.

That comment didn't seem to satisfy her, Rebecca leaned forward so that she could have a closer look on her supervisor's face to see if her was lying, "What did you say to your brother?"

"Nothing," he repeated in the same casual tone.

Rebecca gasped, "I can't believe you! You told him!"

"Yeah," Mokuba closed the browser to give his undivided attention to his employee, "We never keep anything from each other,"

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You! You! Y-you…."Rebecca struggled for a word.

"Jerk?" Mokuba suggested.

"Thank you," Rebecca said, "You JERK!" She yelled, "How could you be so insensitive and tell your brother?! Didn't I tell you that Shizuka doesn't know either?!"

"But Seto says you're wrong" Mokuba said, "He doesn't have feelings for her,"

"Of course he's going to deny it, he has no idea either." Rebecca pointed out.

Mokuba sighed; no matter how much he tried he couldn't convince his secretary that everything she's saying is all in her head. Mokuba wondered what had lead Rebecca to believe this idiocy. When he had asked her, she only said to him that she just knows. But Mokuba couldn't just go by her 'intuition'.

When was she going to let it go?

Now that the cat's out of the bag, Rebecca had no choice. She originally wanted to wait this all out and let the two figure out their feelings for each other on their own. But how can you let a cold, egomaniac man and a timid, young woman realize their feelings for each other on their own? It seems that Rebecca may have to give them a little push…but how?

That, Rebecca thought, was the question.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, I have no idea where i'm going with this. But we'll see how this turns out. PLease read n' review! :)**


	3. He's the Devil

**Hello again! I decided to changed Rebecca's last name back to HOPKINS since a fellow reader pointed out that HOPKINS is the correct ORIGINAL last name of Rebecca. THank you Nameless Warrior for pointing that out! :3 OKay, here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: He's the Devil**

"And who, pray tell is the unfortunate girl, Kaiba seems to like?" said the natural born Number-One-Seto Kaiba-hater, Anzu Mazaki- no, scratch that-Anzu Muto. Anzu placed three cold glasses of water on that coffee table and then took a seat on her couch. She, Rebecca and Mai decided to spend some time together at Anzu's house, which was when Rebecca decided to confess her suspicion and wondered if these ladies wanted to offer they're help.

Rebecca was the first one to reach for her glass and took a sip, "If I tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me." She replied mysteriously.

Mai started to sniff and wipe her tears off her face. Rebecca gave a quizzical look at Anzu, "It's her hormones,"

Anzu handed Mai tissues, which she took gladly and blew her nose, "It's-it's just a true miracle y'know?" Mai began, she blew her nose again, "That the gods can make such a douche like Kaiba –have b-become h-human!"

"Mai," Anzu said, "You need to calm down, think of the baby."

Mai nodded and took several deep breaths. Mai Kujaku is six months pregnant with Katsuya Jonouchi, the baby was conceived after a one night stand. Everyone is not only waiting for the child to be born, but they also wondered when Jonouchi was going to pop the question.

"Urgh, damn Jonouchi…" Mai muttered.

"It's Shizuka,"

After this bizarre response, three things happened at simultaneously, Anzu started to choke on her water, Mai began to sob in hysterics and Rebecca dropped her glass of water on the floor.

"Miracles DO happen!" Mai said teary eyed.

Anzu was taking several deep breaths to save herself, "W-What?!" she croaked.

"Yeah,"Rebecca replied simply, like the answer was obvious, "Kaiba likes Shizuka,"

"THAT'S NO MIRACLE!" Anzu screamed, "THAT'S A CURSE!"

"No, Mai's right it's a miracle!" Rebecca said.

"Explain!" Anzu demanded, "I refuse to believe this! Explain!" Rebecca figured these women were going to react this way. To them, Shizuka is like their little sister, Anzu and Mai are very protective of her.

"This goes against your morals, Anzu," Mai stated quietly, she took a dip from her glass. Anzu decided to ignore her, and give her full, undivided attention to the young blonde haired woman sitting in her couch.

Rebecca nodded, "Alright, I'll tell you EVERYTHING! From the very beginning!"

Rebecca cleared her throat dramatically and thus, began her story…

_Rebecca was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her turn to do her interview. Six months ago, there was an Ad in every media known to man that Mokuba Kaiba, was in need of a secretary. It appears that many women on the planet may have heard the news as well, since the huge conference room was packed. _

_Rebecca could just tell by their actions and their appearance that many of these women (and some men) only wanted this job to get close to Seto Kaiba. _

_Rebecca could care less about Seto Kaiba, she glared at the woman next to her who marinated herself in her strong smelling perfume for the fifth time already. _

_"Stupid Seto Kaiba," Rebecca muttered, "Why does he have to exist?!"_

_Rebecca heard shrieks of laughter, several seats before herself. Naturally, every one turned their attention to the noise to see what the drama was all about. _

_A group of women were surrounding a girl with auburn hair, tied into a side French braid, wore thick lens glasses. This girl, Rebecca would later find out is Shizuka. One of the women surround the poor girl took out her cell phone and pretended to make a call._

_"Hey, girl!" the dreadful woman said, "My grandmother called…she wants her reading glasses back!" the other women howled with laughter. Rebecca saw the girl bowed her head lower than ever, her face was so red, she looked like she wanted to disappear. Rebecca clenched her fist. _

_"HEY YOU!" Rebecca suddenly yelled, " The night club called, they want their slut back!" _

_Everyone flinched upon that insult but no one said anything. Their eyes bounced back to the women bullying the girl. _

_The women glared at her, Rebecca headed towards the thick lens girl, and she placed her hand on the red-head's shoulder. One of the women in the group opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the doors that lead to the rooms held for the interview opened. _

_There at the doorway, was the silhouette of a man, with his familiar trench coat on._

_Everyone became deadly quiet. No one didn't even dared to breath; everyone's only been told that only Mokuba Kaiba and other employees were going to be the interviewer. No one expected for Seto Kaiba to be there as well. To Rebecca's annoyance, everyone immediately started to fix their hair and their outfits. _

_Kaiba didn't notice or seemed to care that everyone in the room was gawking at him. His cold azure eyes scanned across the room, his nose flaring, as if he were trying to sniff out every person in the room. _

He really is dragon! _Rebecca thought stupidly. Kaiba's head suddenly snapped towards her direction, and he trudged towards her coming in for the kill. _

_He stopped in front of the red-haired girl, his cobalt eyes staring upon her. Without warning, Kaiba snatched the poor girl's folder from her lap. The red-head did not dare to look up, she kept her head bowed. As Kaiba looked through the girl's folder, Rebecca heard a snicker come from the other side of the room. _

_"He's going to kick her out for sure!" someone whispered loudly for everyone to hear. _

_"She's too ugly to work for a hotty like Kaiba!" agreed another person. They laughed. _

_Rebecca was outraged! The audacity of those idiots! Rebecca wanted revenge, before she could snap at them, the reclusive girl spoke. Her voice, was so soft that Rebecca had wondered at first if she imagined it._

_"I'll understand," She said softly, "if you don't hire me…"_

_Rebecca glanced at Kaiba, who was still looking through the shy candidate's resume, she wondered if Kaiba had heard her. _

_Kaiba did his infamous smirk, "You've got some nerve to underestimate me," he said in his usual arrogant voice. He turned around sharply and muttered, "Follow me,"_

_Kaiba strode away, everyone's jaw dropped. They could not believe that Seto Kaiba wanted to interview a boring, ugly looking girl like her. _

_Rebecca looked at the introverted girl before her, the girl had taken off her glasses, revealing her flushed cheeks and her cloudy teary eyes. She smiled; Rebecca couldn't believe that she had witnessed such a beautiful smile. Rebecca, never thought in her young age, would ever witness someone falling in love. _

_Rebecca also noticed how the timid candidate couldn't leave her eyes off the door Kaiba disappeared into. The girl suddenly stood up, looking so confidant and radiant. She followed Seto Kaiba. _

"That doesn't explain anything!" Anzu said after Rebecca finished her story. "It SO DOES!" Rebecca yelled back, "He chose her for love at first SIGHT! AND SHE LOVES HIM BACK BECAUSE SHE SAW THROUGH HIS COLD EXTERIOR!"

"I REFUSE TO LET OUR SWEET, GENTLE SHIZUKA GET INVOLVE WITH SATAN'S SPAWN!" Anzu roared.

"SHIZUKA'S HAPPINESS LIES WITH THE DEMONIC KAIBA! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Rebecca yelled.

"SHIZUKA HAS A SOUL!" Anzu yelled back, "KAIBA DOES NOT! HE WILL DEVOUR HER LITTLE SOUL!"

"THEN WE WILL EXORCISE KAIBA'S BODY FIRST THEN WE HOOK HIM UP WITH SHIZUKA!" Rebecca shouted.

Mai is now starting to wonder where in the world this conversation is going. But since Mai is smart, she decided to not say anything and continue drinking her water.

"EXORCISM WILL NOT WORK, SINCE KAIBA IS SATAN HIMSELF! HOLY WATER WILL BURN HIM!" Anzu pointed out.

"THEN WE MUST KILL HIM WITH FIRE, WHICH WILL PURIFY HIS PITIFUL SOUL SO THAT WHEN HE REVIVES, HE WILL BE HUMAN AGAIN!"

"Why are you all yelling?" Mai asked, and she took another drink of her water.

"Yeah, and what's with all the talk about Kaiba being a demon or Satan?" asked Yugi casually.

All the women jumped at the sight of Yugi suddenly sitting next to Anzu, enjoying listening in the conversation.

"Wh-When did you get here?!" Anzu cried, "How much have you heard?!"

"Oh, just now," Yugi replied simply, "and only the part when you were telling Rebecca how exorcism won't work on Kaiba since he's Satan."

Both girl's sweat dropped.

Yugi, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere he just created, gave them a smile, "So what lead to this awkward conversation?"

"KAIBA LIKES SHIZUKA!" Rebecca blurted out childishly.

"I refuse to believe this!" Anzu said.

"Can I have more water, please?" Mai asked politely.

Yugi blinked, "W-What?" he stuttered, "B-But…" Yugi was at lost for words.

But Rebecca decided to fill in, "He doesn't know it though. And Shizuka thinks she's afraid of him, but she's not. She's head over heels for him."

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I just do."

Yugi and Rebeeca's eyes caught each other. After a few seconds, Yugi nodded and said, "Okay,"

"OKAY?!" both Anzu and Mai cried.

They began to protest against Yugi but Yugi silenced them by asking Rebecca a question.

"How are you going to let Kaiba know about his feelings?"

Rebecca groaned, "That," she admitted, "I don't know,"

* * *

**A/N: that is indeed the question. How in the world is Rebecca going to convince Kaiba that he has feelings for his secretary? And how is Rebecca going to make Shizuka realize that she isn't afraid of Kaiba? I'm serious everyone, I'm not sure how i'm going to play this out. Please read and review! **


	4. Ideal Employee

**Hello everyone! i hope everyone's weekend! Thank you for all the review! Thank you! Here's a new chapter! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Ideal Employee_**

Seto Kaiba sat in his desk reading a letter he had just received. The young CEO began to strum his long, slender fingers on his desk as he continued to read. He curled those fingers into a fist and turned to the corner to his right, where there stood a black leather armchair, next to the door where it led to Mokuba's office.

"How long are you planning to hide there?" he asked.

Kaiba heard a dramatic gasp and some shuffling from behind the chair, and Rebecca appeared looking very flustered and surprised. "H-How did you know I was there?!" She asked flabbergasted.

"I didn't," Kaiba admitted bluntly.

She frowned and walked out of her hiding place, and to Kaiba's annoyance, she plopped herself on the chair in front of Kaiba's desk and stared at him. Kaiba is a man who is used to getting things his way. But ever since Mokuba hired her, Kaiba's been having a hard time getting some time alone to work. The girl is as stubborn as he is and just won't leave him alone. This annoyed him to no end.

And that was just the beginning, she also tries to _talk _to him! Like….right….now….

"Mr. Kaiba?" Rebecca began

"I don't have time for your foolishness," Kaiba cut her off.

But Rebecca continued, "Have you ever wanted to make someone happy?"

Kaiba decided to just ignore her, but he did just that last time and to his dismay….it didn't work.

So Kaiba pressed his favorite button, well, his second favorite button which was right next to the security button(though he hardly ever uses this button), Mokuba's button.

You are probably wondering, if Rebecca annoys Kaiba so much, why doesn't he fire her? Well, Kaiba would have gladly fired her in the second but there are two things standing in his way. One: she is proficient Kaiba values hardworking employees. Two: she is Mokuba's secretary and Kaiba has respect for his little brother and his employees. The last thing he wanted was a sibling quarrel in the business.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba?" Rebecca asked, completely oblivious of Kaiba's attempt to press the Mokuba Button. Yes, dear reader, it has gained a title.

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Kaiba muttered. Kaiba pressed the button, now all he has to do is wait for a few seconds and his brother will be here to save him.

"Okay," Rebecca nodded, "I see where you're coming from with this…So let me ask you another question…What do you think of Shizuka Kawai?"

Kaiba's eyes turned to the door to his right where he knew that by this time his brother would pop out any moment, but his brother was nowhere to be seen.

Rebecca, notice Kaiba's hesitation to answer her question (she has no idea that Kaiba's waiting for Mokuba) and knew that she has Kaiba right where she wants him! She noticed his eyes forcing himself to look at Mokuba's door.

To Kaiba's dismay, Mokuba did not come. Which caused some concern, Kaiba decided it was probably best to stall; maybe his brother's at the restroom or something…

"I think she's efficient," Kaiba mumbled.

Rebecca nodded, trying to hide her excitement, "Uh-huh, and what else?"

Kaiba pressed the button again. Where in the world is Mokuba?! "That's it," Kaiba said, now rereading his letter he received, "Strictly professional,"

"But doesn't it bother you that Shizuka doesn't speak to you at all?" Rebecca inquired, "I mean…Shizuka hasn't spoken to you for about 6 months…."

"Hopkins, I don't have time for your foolishness and neither does Mokuba! By the way, where is he?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, he went to pick up our lunch," Rebecca said casually, "You were saying?"

What?! He's not here?! Great, now he's stuck with her.

Kaiba stared at the security button, must he dare press it?

"May a make a suggestion, Mr. Kaiba?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Kaiba said bluntly.

"Why don't you spend some time with her?" she suggested, "You know, take her to places…let her know that you're really not that big scary guy…"

But he wanted Shizuka to see him as a 'Big scary Guy' but he knew Rebecca was right, though he didn't want to admit it. Shizuka's fear is getting in the way of business and it was getting on Kaiba's nerves. But why? Why does it bother him so? Kaiba always wanted an employee like Shizuka. Someone who was efficient, and never got on his business and someone who was certainly not after his underwear. Yes, to him, Shizuka is his ideal employee. Kaiba asked himself the same question ever since the day he hired her; what made her so afraid of him?

It seems that while Kaiba was in deep thought about his mute secretary, Rebecca had gone on about her suggestion of Kaiba taking Shizuka out to places and to demonstrate to the ultra- shy secretary that her boss isn't such a scary dragon as everyone said he'd be. So the young blonde continued, "And from there, she's sure to see you in a whole new light, Mr. Kaiba!" she finished cheerfully.

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts, "I see," Kaiba said in his usual cold manner, "Where is Mokuba?" he checked his watch, "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Come to think of it," Rebecca began and she checked her cell, "He should be halfway back by now,"

Rebecca received a text, "Ah yes! He's downstairs with the food! See ya Mr. Kaiba!" Rebecca headed towards the door to the right of the CEO's desk opened it and disappeared.

As Rebecca closed the door, she couldn't help but to squeal in delight. She couldn't believe it! Seto Kaiba…THE Seto Kaiba actually took some advice! Sooner or later, Kaiba's going to have Shizuka right in his hands and they'll be together in no time! Rebecca felt so proud of herself! Her friend could be happy!

The door opened and Mokuba came in, with their lunch, "Hey, sorry took so long. The restaurant was backed up on the orders so I had to…"Mokuba noticed the huge smile on his secretary's face, "Why are you so happy?" he asked returning the smile. "Nothing!" Rebecca said mischievously.

Mokuba playfully rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the wall, where we left our lovable CEO, Kaiba had decided to take a glanced at his secret security camera he had installed outside where Shizuka sat. He had placed the camera there long before Shizuka came, just so he can see who's the idiot who dared disturb him before he or she ever steps foot in his office.

Kaiba witness an unusual sight. He saw his secretary, Shizuka, place her hand on her head, crouching over her desk, trying not to pass out. He saw her try desperately to reach her bottom right drawer.

Before Kaiba, could think things through, he got up from his desk.

He came outside and saw Shizuka holding her head. Kaiba quickly went into her bottom right drawer and grabbed her purse, and then he took Shizuka in his arms, holding her bridal style and took her into his office.

Kaiba headed straight towards the wall to the left of his desk, and pressed on the wall. The wall slid opened to reveal a hidden room. This room Kaiba had installed several years ago as a break room, when he or Mokuba just wanted a break from everything, they would go in this room and cool off. Only he and Mokuba knew about the room, now, Shizuka knows about it too.

The room was equipped with coal black, fabric sofas, a coffee table, a 15' flat screen, a sound system, a laptop, bookshelves with books, and a small kitchen.

Kaiba placed Shizuka gently on the sofa, went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the refrigerator. Kaiba went back to Shizuka and noticed how pale she was, he dug into her purse and took out an orange capsule. He opened the capsule and took out two pills he offered it to the red-haired girl.

She took them without hesitation. Kaiba, watched as Shizuka smiled at him. To his surprise, she closed her eyes and said softly, "Thank you,"

Kaiba continued to gaze on the girl; he noticed the tears running down her cheeks. He clenched the capsule in his hand. He had watched her have those horrible headaches before. It didn't occur often, once every month or sometimes none at all. But every time that it would occur, it seems to have gotten worse.

Glaucoma.

Glaucoma is what Shizuka Kawai has. From the looks of it, Shizuka has had it for a while. Shizuka never told this to him, or anyone. Kaiba found out on the day he interview her.

He knows that Shizuka didn't have much time left until her vision is gone. Kaiba watched as Shizuka fell asleep on his sofa.

He didn't have to hire her. He shouldn't have to hire her, knowing her condition. But he did. He didn't know why. But he did.

And he doesn't regret it.

Kaiba decided to stay in the secret break room with his secretary and just watch the girl sleep in his sofa.

* * *

** A/N: yep, if some of you are wondering how Kaiba knew of Shizuka's condition. I will reveal that later. About glaucoma, well, from what i've seen and read on the manga and anime, it seems that this is the condition that Takahashi seems to be describing. It's a condition that yes, someone might lose their eyesight if left untreated. There are several kinds of glaucoma, and they all have different symptoms, but for the sake of fanfic, I'm going to stick with certain symptoms. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Read and review! **


	5. The Long Shot

**Hello again, everyone! I hope you all are having a good weekend! Thank you all for you're reviews! i'm glad to know that my story doesn't suck! Haha! Thank you! Here's a new chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Long Shot**_

Crud. Things weren't going out as well as Rebecca had expected. Kaiba, as it turned out, hasn't budged since Rebecca had 'convinced' him take Shizuka to places to that she will get used to him. But so far, NOTHING, absolutely NOTHING has happened. Kaiba is his usual desk. Shizuka's in hers and she still can't look at Kaiba in the eye. Of course, Rebecca had expected Kaiba not to lift a finger. He is Seto Kaib after all, CEO of Kaibacorp, multibillionaire…etc. The man was busy as it is. There was just no way Kaiba could have done it in just a day. Plus, it would take time for Shizuka to realize her true feelings for him. The same would apply to Kaiba…except…it would probably take much longer.

Crud. Just crud.

Maybe asking Kaiba to do that was probably a long shot. Perhaps the best way to approach the situation is to tackle the little problem first then deal with the bigger one. Rebecca's eyes lit up. Of course! How could she have been so stupid? The first thing she had to do is deal with Shizuka first and Kaiba later! But how to deal with Shizuka? She's so sensitive, sweet and kind. How do you convince a shy girl that she's actually in love with her egomaniac of a boss?

Rebecca took another bite of her forbidden sandwich as she made her way back to her desk. She placed her forbidden sandwich on a napkin in her drawer, and then sat on her desk thinking. How do you convince a timid woman that she's in love with a dragon?

She will deny that she has feelings for Kaiba, plus she would also be scared witless if she ever realized Kaiba's true feelings for her. If only Shizuka could be persuaded that Kaiba's not that scary of a guy. Rebecca suddenly squealed in excitement. Of course! Change her perspective! All she had to do is change Shizuka's perspective about Kaiba!

Rebecca quickly opened her top drawer, took her forbidden sandwich and ran like her life depended on it to the CEO's floor.

As Rebecca was running illegally in the hallway she suddenly felt a tense atmosphere coming from the employees. Rebecca stopped and stood behind a cubicle to listen in on what was going on.

"Aw, man…who would have thought…" Rebecca heard one man say.

"Yeah, I know, I wouldn't have ever expected _him _to be here…" whispered a woman. " He just came out of the blue, huh?"

"Wonder how Kaiba will react to all this…" said another man. What?! What in the world in going on? And how come Rebecca doesn't know about this?! Only one person in the building would have known, and would have told her….and that was Mokuba!

Damnit Mokuba!

Rebecca made her way into her supervisor's office, "Mo.." she began but Mokuba cut her off.

"Shh!" Mokuba whispered, he beckoned her over towards the door to the right of Mokuba's desk, which leads to Kaiba's office. _Listen, _he mouthed.

Rebecca did as she was told, and knelt down next to her boss and placed her ear on the door. "What's going on?" She whispered. _I don't know! _Mokuba mouthed again.

Rebecca had no choice, she had to listen. As Rebecca was straining to hear what was going on in the dragon's lair, she couldn't help but to think…_Man, I can just picture how those workers from the 10__th__ floor won't stop harassing me for the details! _

Rebecca took out her forbidden sandwich and ripped a piece out.

_Why do you have a sandwich?_Mokuba mouthed at her. _Because I'm HUNGRY! _Rebecca mouthed back.

Meanwhile, in Kaiba's office, Kaiba intertwined his finger and placed them on his desk. His face, giving no emotion and his cold blue eyes, never leaving the unexpected guest he had sitting before him.

"Well, I can't say that this doesn't surprise me," Kaiba began, "But it has been six years…" Kaiba leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Pegasus,"

The silver haired, eccentric millionaire smiled at the young CEO, "Indeed it has been a while, Kaiba-boy," he said.

"Just what in world in going on in there?!" Demanded an employee from the third floor.

Outside of Kaiba's office, Shizuka, who was standing in front of Kaiba's door protectively, shook her head nervously.

"What a sec, what do you mean Mr. Kaiba told us not to go in there?!" ask a worker from the 11th floor.

At this, Shizuka's lips trembled. It seems that everyone in the building had heard the news that Pegasus J. Crawford is having a meeting with Seto Kaiba and everyone wanted to know the juicy details as to what was going on. For you see, it's not really a secret that Pegasus and Kaiba detest each other.

"I see, we are to wait until Mr. Kaiba gives word, huh?" said a female employee from Mokuba's department.

Shizuka nodded, she was just going with the flow of what the angry crowd was saying. For some reason, despite the fact that Shizuka hasn't uttered a single word, people seem to get words that never came out of Shizuka's mouth.

Shizuka placed her arms down and sighed, she too was a bit curious as to why Pegasus is at Kaibacorp. Well, to be more precise, she was more worried about Kaiba. She hopes that Pegasus isn't causing her boss trouble. Even though Shizuka is afraid of her boss, she couldn't help but to feel a bit of concern when it comes to her superior.

"Miss. Kawai's right," said an employee, whom Shizuka has never seen in her life, "We should all just head back to our offices before Kaiba comes out and kicks our asses!" Shizuka has no idea where the crowd is getting this.

"But what about Pegasus?' asked a curious worker.

They all turned to state at Shizuka, and poor Shizuka blushed and looked nervously at the floor

"Good point, Miss. Kawai!" an employee, "What matters most is our jobs, not some lousy rumor!" Again, Shizuka had no idea where everyone is getting this.

"Wow, Miss Shizuka sure has a way with words!" said a female worker.

"Thanks for being on our side, Miss Kawai!" said another member.

And the crowd began to slowly leave on by one, Shizuka sighed. Her hazel eyes glanced at the door, as much as she was curious as to know what these two men were talking about, Shizuka knew it wasn't in her place to overhear their conversation.

So Shizuka took her seat back at her desk, but her eyes were glued to the door.

Back at Kaiba's office, Pegasus snapped his fingers, and the servant he brought with him, opened the suitcase he had with him, took out a bottle of Pegasus' favorite wine.

He took out to wine glasses and Pegasus smiled, "Would you like a drink as well, Kaiba-boy?" he offered.

Kaiba glared at him. Pegasus shrugged, "Ah well, more for me then," he nodded at his servant. The servant began to pour wine.

"I'm not playing one of your silly games, Pegasus," Kaiba said coldly, "I demand to what are you doing here, in my domain? Where you _clearly _do not belong?"

The servant gave Pegasus his wine, and Pegasus swirled it a bit before he took a drink, "I'm not here to play games with you, Kaiba-boy," he said, "I'm actually here on business,"

At this, Kaiba laughed, "And what makes you think I'll do any business with you?"

Now it was Pegasus' turn to laugh, "Because…whatever I have to say…._is _your business and it most definitely will interest you."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, no matter what Pegasus says, he is pretty sure it _won't _interest him. He was sure Pegasus is just here to ruin his day, but there was just no way in _hell _Kaiba was going to let that happen.

"I'm dying," Pegasus said.

"What?" Kaiba said.

"You heard me," Pegasus said casually as he took another drink, "I'm dying and I only have two years left to live…according to my doctors…"

Dying? Seriously, is _this _the stunt Pegasus is planning to pull? Has he forgotten who he's talking to? Kaiba glared at him, making it clear to Pegasus that he's not falling for his crap.

Pegasus smiled, "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I swear on my wife's grave that I'm telling the truth." He gave his glass to his servant. Kaiba only sat there, waiting for Pegasus to continue.

"I've been diagnosed with leukemia a few years back…I have been going through some therapies…but…it seems that my immune system just doesn't want to fight anymore…" at this Pegasus chuckled.

Cancer? Really? Pegasus is pulling the cancer card on Kaiba? Pegasus has really lost it.

"And I've already made my will," Pegasus continued, "And I just came by to tell you that you, Seto Kaiba…. Are on my will, because you will be my heir to my fortune," Pegasus snapped his fingers and the servant gave him back his wine. Pegasus took another drink, "You will own everything Kaiba-boy, my mansion, my money…even Industrial Illusions."

Kaiba slammed his hands on his desk, "And what makes you think I want _your _stupid company?!" Kaiba still hasn't forgotten how Pegasus took Mokuba's soul and not to mention his. It made no sense, Pegasus _hates _Kaiba, why would he want his enemy to inherit his company? Plus, didn't Pegasus adopted a few people? Why isn't he giving his fortune to them?

Pegasus, nodded, "See that's the thing, Kaiba-boy…I _know _you don't want it. Which is exactly why I'm giving it to you. You, Kaiba-boy, despite all your cold hearted attitude and egomaniac personality, you are not avaricious. You won't take advantage of my money."

"I would have given my fortune to my sons, but…ah, they just don't have what it takes to be in a business…plus, I know that with your company and mine…you will have it all."

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing, Pegasus, Pegasus J. Crawford is practically _giving _Industrial Illusions to _him_? Kaiba couldn't believe it, no.., he will _not _believe it! there had to be some kind of catch.

It seems that the silver haired millionaire has read Kaiba's mind, for he chuckled, "Ah, but there _is _one catch…" he began.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh! I wonder what in the world the conditions are going to be?! My oh my oh my! Please read and review! **


	6. The Catch

**Hello guys! Thank you for sticking with me! And thank you all for the reviews! Personally, I don't like the way this fic is turning out. But, I do have a bit of a plan to make things interesting for me. Thank you all again! :D**

* * *

_Pegasus FREAKING J. Crawford?! _Both Rebecca and Mokuba mouthed. Was that what the fuss was about?!

_What's he doing here?! _Rebecca mouthed at Mokuba. Mokuba didn't answer. Rebecca noticed how his face instantly turned pale and his jaw tensed. Rebecca turned her ear to the door again; she was concerned about Mokuba now. Could those rumors have been true? Did Pegasus really have supernatural powers and took Mokuba's soul and placed it into a duel monster card? If that was the case, Rebecca understood why her boss would be afraid. It pained to see her boss like this; she placed her hand over Mokuba's. Mokuba's snapped into reality, his face had returned to its normal color.

Rebecca knew that there was only one person in this building who wasn't afraid of Mr. Freak Show next door, and that was Kaiba. If anyone would put up a fight against Pegasus it would be Kaiba.

_Kick his creepy arse, Kaiba!_ Rebecca thought.

"…dying.." the heard Pegasus say,"…only have two years left to live…according to my doctors…"

_Oh my god! _Rebecca mouthed to Mokuba, _Pegasus…is DYING?!_

Mokuba shook his head, courage returning to him, _I don't believe it. I think he's just here to miss with Seto. _He mouthed.

Rebecca gasped as he heard the next thing Pegasus said, "…And I just came by to tell you that you, Seto Kaiba…. Are on my will, because you will be my heir to my fortune…"

_WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS PEGASUS TRYING TO PULL?! _Mokuba shouted….or rather mouthed. Rebecca, however, was more concerned about something else. _MY GOD! KAIBA'S GONNA RULE THE WORLD! _Rebecca shouted as well, or mouthed, _FOR REAL, THIS TIME!_

They then heard Kaiba slam his hands on his desk, making them both flinch, "…makes you think I want your stupid company?!"

_Yeah, Seto! Tell that creep to keep his crap!_ Mokuba mouthed. Still, however, Rebecca wasn't on the same page as Mokuba. _He's going to have it all…have it all! _Rebecca mouthed, _oh my god!_

Back into Kaiba's office, Kaiba watched as the eccentric millionaire, chuckled, "Ah, but there _is _one catch," Pegasus began.

Kaiba wouldn't hear it, "Save it, I'm not interested."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow, "Really, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked, "Are you sure? Because I was going to propose a challenge…"

Kaiba didn't say anything. He hated how this man would find things to catch his attention. He wasn't going to do it. No matter what this person offered he wasn't going to do it.

"How surprising," Pegasus fringed a look of surprise, "I was certain Kaiba wouldn't back down from a challenge."

Kaiba smirked, "And tell me, what is this so called _challenge _you're planning to make me do?" Kaiba wasn't planning on accepting a test; he just wanted to see what this lunatic would come up with.

Pegasus took another sip from his wine, "It's quite simple really…well, that is, maybe to anyone but you,"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Spill it, Pegasus." He growled, "You're lucky I'm in a very generous mood."

Pegasus sighed and then raised his index finger, "One," he said, "I'm going to give you all my inheritance a year from today….but in return, Kaiba-boy, you must be happily wedded with someone."

Now it was Kaiba's turn to raise an eyebrow, just what is this lunatic planning?

"Noticed how I said, 'happily married' Kaiba," he said, "In other words, your marriage to your wife has to be genuine."

Marriage? Why did Pegasus wanted to give Kaiba all his inheritance and on top of it all, married? What was he trying to prove? Was he trying to make a fool out of Kaiba? He wasn't going to let it happen. But still, the proposal of marriage only makes Kaiba want the inheritance even less. Just what in the world is Pegasus thinking?

"If you ever accept this proposal, I will see to it myself that the marriage is genuine. For you see, I will test the girl as well." He continued.

Kaiba laughed, "Now you've lost it." he said, "What makes you think I'll accept this challenge?"

Pegasus smirked, "Come on now, Kaiba boy, don't be so dense. You can expand Kaibacorp with my company. You will have the whole world under your feet."

_But you know I can still easily do it without your help, _Kaiba thought. He turned to his computer; he had enough of this nonsense.

"Well," Pegasus said getting up, "That was all I came to say." He gave his glass of wine to his servant, "I shall give you a week to think about my offer." He headed towards the door, "Ah, yes, and remember…this will be our little secret…."

He left.

Mokuba slammed the door wide open, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he cried, "Pegasus thinks he can just come in here and tell you to do whatever he wants?!"

Rebecca came inside quietly into Kaiba's office and took a seat. _Yes indeed, _Rebecca thought, _just what in the world was Pegasus thinking? _Why is Pegasus giving his inheritance to the one man he hated in the world? And why was it important for Kaiba to be married?

Rebecca was lost in thought until she heard Mokuba say, "You're not going to accept his offer, are you Seto?"

Kaiba shook his head, "No," he muttered, "I wasn't planning it."

Rebecca nodded in agreement…that is…until an idea came. Kaiba…SHIZUKA! Kaiba…can get Shizuka! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Rebecca can convince Kaiba to try Shizuka! Maybe this can somehow help Kaiba realize his true feelings for his secretary! And Shizuka will realize her too! Rebecca will only have one week to convince Kaiba to take Pegasus proposal!

"I see," Mokuba said relieved, "Okay….I'll see ya later, then."

He and Rebecca left the room.

Kaiba then got up from his desk and decided to kick everyone out of his floor. He can just imagine the large crowd waiting to hear the details of the incident.

He was surprised to see that the floor was empty. No one was in sight. Well, except his quiet secretary, who sat at her desk, looking at him nervously. He had no idea how his timid secretary managed to kick everyone out before he could. He placed his hands in his pockets, "Hmph," he said, "At least someone is functional," he then disappeared into his office.

Shizuka's face turned red.

Later that day, Shizuka returned home. As she stepped inside her apartment, she was once again, greeted by her mother.

"I'm home," Shizuka said softly.

"Of course you are!" her mother replied cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Heya sis!" her brother, Jonouchi greeted, "How's ya day?"

Shizuka smiled, "It's been good," she replied.

Mai yawned, "Oh wah..?" it seems that Mai was taking a nap on the couch and just woken up, "Oh hey hon, when did you come home?"

"Ju-Just now…"

Ever since Mai became pregnant of Jonouchi's child, Jonouchi's mom decided to let the two live in her place for a while until the child is born. At first, Mai was against the idea since she wasn't used to family affection and kindness, but it was Shizuka and her mother who managed to convince Mai to think otherwise (they pulled the puppy-eye look).

Shizuka hung her purse at the jacket hanger, she heard Mai groan, "Why do my feet swell?"

Jonouchi sat on the couch with Mai, he began to do a foot massage, Jonouchi laughed, "An' ya haven't been movin' around much lately?"

Mrs. Katsuya began placing the food on the table, Shizuka began to place the plates, "That's because it's all your fault!" Mrs. Katsuya said.

At this, Jonouchi flinched, Shizuka managed a giggle. Mrs. Katsuya is a bit indecisive about how she feels about Mai's pregnancy. On one hand, she's quite proud and happy that she's going to be a grandmother soon, but on the other hand, she is on the mentality of her old fashion morals.

Mrs. Katsuya sighed as she saw her finished work on the dinner table, "Jonouchi's going to be a dad soon…" she muttered dreamily.

She looked at her bespectacled daughter, "And what about you…Shizuka?" she asked, "Have you even got a boyfriend yet?"

Shizuka, turned red and shook her head nervously.

"She ain't gonna get a boyfriend!" Jonouchi growled, "Not while I'm around!"

Mai waved her hand dismissively; "She doesn't need a man!" she called from the couch, "She has us!"

Mrs. Katsuya, placed her hands on her hips, "And what about her happiness? Surely you all think she's going to spend the rest of her life living with me?"

"Of course…not," replied Jonouchi and Mai uncertainly.

_Not again_ the soon-to-be-parents thought. The same speech Mrs. Katsuya has been giving ever since Mai became pregnant.

"Seriously Shizuka, it's the same every day," she continued, "You go to work and then come home for dinner. Why don't you go out much? You're 21 years old! Act like it!"

Shizuka blushed. She wished she wasn't causing her mother so much trouble.

"Ma, quit bein' so hard on Shizuka!" Jonouchi said.

Shizuka gave a small bow and ran out of the dining room.

"Ya see what ya did, Ma?" Jonouchi said, pointing his finger at the door where Shizuka left, "Ya scared her dis time!"

Shizuka unlocked her room and quickly entered inside. She placed her back to the door and slowly slid down.

If only they knew. If only they can understand what she's going through. Shizuka glanced at herself in the mirror, she found her hair unkempt and her thick glasses giving her the bug-eyes look. She glanced at her plain, fading clothes. Who in their right mind would want to go out with her? Has her mother seen her lately? Shizuka didn't need anyone to tell her that she's not pretty. She already knows, she is reminded countless of times. Many men made it quite clear…no one wants her. At first, Shizuka didn't mind, it's like what Mai always says, "Who needs them?"

But at the same time, Shizuka secretly wished someone would see all past her appearance, past her unfashionable cloths, her thick lens glasses….and just see her for who she is. The reality is, no one is going to see her that way.

Yet…there _had _been someone once who saw her the way she wanted. Someone, who was by her side whenever she needed. Shizuka's eyes gazed upon a teddy bear on her bed. Her lips formed a small smile.

"Ryuji…." She whispered. She slowly got up from the floor and took the bear and embraced it.

"I wish you were here…"

Ryuji Otogi was the only person who saw her for who she was. He liked her, he cared for her and Shizuka was absolutely in love with him. Mai and Anzu had told her many times not to go for Ryuji since he was known to be a bit of a playboy, but Shizuka saw past all that and knew he was a sincere and kind person.

Like for one, he never judged her on her new appearance.

It has been over three years since Shizuka last saw Ryuji. Ryuji moved to America, to expand his business. She misses him. She misses him a lot.

No one knew that though, not even Mai, Anzu, and Rebecca her closest friends.

Still embracing the teddy bear, Shizuka sat on her bed. She opened the curtains and glanced up at the starry sky. She wondered if Ryuji is still thinking of her. If he still remembers her.

Meanwhile, at the other far end of Domino City, in a small apartment, Rebecca was busy thinking of a plan to convince Kaiba to take on Pegasus' challenge. This, she knew, wouldn't be easy. This might require a sacrifice. Is it worth it? Yes, anything to help out a friend.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope everyone's liking the story, because to be honest with you all, I'm not. But ah well, I hope it will get better soon. Please read and review! :)**


	7. Temptation of a Challenge

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating fast enough, I've been a bit busy. I would like to thank Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Princess Rio Kastle and 7LightWings7 for reviewing. THank you all! Here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own the story, and the plot but not the characters. :\**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Temptation of a Challenge**_

Pride. Pride is probably the best way to convince a man to do anything. Especially to a man who's ego is as big as the universe.

Rebecca couldn't sleep much last night. Or, maybe she did sleep but had her mind trying to come up with ways to convince Kaiba to take up Pegasus' challenge. It was probably the only way to get Kaiba to realize his feelings for his shy secretary.

Rebecca stepped into the dragon's domain. Kaiba, who was busy typing on his computer, turned his piercing blue eyes at the blonde young woman.

"Mr. Kaiba," Rebecca said politely, "May I have a word with you?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. This, was indeed interesting. For as long as Rebecca had worked in Kaibacorp, Rebecca has never addressed the CEO as 'Mr. Kaiba'. It was something along the lines with, 'Kaiba', "The dragon himself" but never a 'Mr'. It was never a 'Mr.' Something was up, that was all Kaiba could come up with.

Kaiba decided it was best not to act too interested, if he appeared interested it would be almost as if he was giving in to whatever Rebecca wanted from him.

"You have three minutes," Kaiba muttered. His eyes never left the computer screen.

Rebecca felt a ray of hope. Three minutes was probably all she needed. This is her chance! She took a deep breath.

"Mr. Kaiba…" She began, trying to keep her voice even and cool, "I think you should definitely take Pegasus' heritance."

She paused, waiting for Kaiba to react, but he didn't. So she continued. "Because…if you don't you're letting Pegasus win. I may…understand why you don't want to do it…but…"

Kaiba straightened himself in his chair, "And what makes you think I'm going to do what you say?" he asked, "Last time I've checked this is none of your concern. That was the matter between me and Pegasus."

Despite the fact that Rebecca knew he was going to respond like this she couldn't help but to wish to strangle him. "And that's exactly what I'm saying, Mr. Kaiba!" she said, "You're Seto Kaiba! The man who never backs down from anything! If anyone can take Pegasus' inheritance it's you, Mr. Kaiba!"

Yes! The best way to convince an egomaniac to take on something is to tell them what they want to hear: that they are the best.

Rebecca gave herself a mental high five as she saw Kaiba smirk and say, "True, I don't need to be reminded of how great I am,"

"But there's the fact that it could all be Pegasus' way of trying to get back at me. For all I know, he could have been lying about the fact that he's dying." He pointed out.

"Even if he is, you can still take his challenge!" Rebecca cried, "All Pegasus is asking is for one simple marriage. I mean, who in the world _wouldn't _want to marry you?!" As Rebecca said this she couldn't help but to think, _anyone who's insane, that's who. _

Kaiba's eyes caught Rebecca's eyes for a moment. "I see…" he said after a few moments.

He turned back to his computer, "Three minutes is up," he said.

Rebecca nodded, bowed and left the office.

As Rebecca came out of the CEO's office, she spotted Shizuka looking up at her. Rebecca couldn't help but to wink at her and give her the stereotypical American thumbs up. Shizuka gave her a puzzled look.

Kaiba reclined back into his chair, his mind going back on what Rebecca had said earlier…

_"... who in the world _wouldn't _want to marry you?!"_

Kaiba had no intention whatsoever to take up Rebecca's advice. After all, that girl has no idea what he and Mokuba had gone through under that man. No, it wasn't because Kaiba is afraid. No, Kaiba isn't afraid of anyone. He doesn't want Mokuba to get hurt again…or think that Kaiba thinks less of him, and accept the challenge without considering Mokuba's feelings.

No, he wasn't going to do it. Kaiba will give up his ego for his brother. But still

_"…who in the world _wouldn't_ want to marry you?!"_

He'll be damned if her ever admit it…but Rebecca's right. Who _wouldn't _want to marry the great Seto Kaiba? If he wanted, he could easily snap his fingers and a random woman on the street would marry him in an instant. This hardly would be a challenge. What was Pegasus' thinking?

That also could be a problem. _Anyone _could marry Kaiba, and that's what bugged him. Anyone could marry him and he knew it would only be for his money, his fame, his deck or just his appearance.

Happy, genuine marriage. Pegasus had said, right? That's exactly the problem. Anyone Kaiba randomly picks wouldn't like him for real, not for himself. But for his title and that's exactly what Pegasus have known all along. Kaiba mentally cursed.

Pegasus, you clever bastard. He knew all along that this would happen! That's why it was a challenge in the first place! Could this be…could the sick, twisted motive behind Pegasus' challenge?! Without a doubt, it was.

Pegasus you rotten bastard.

What if he wasn't 'Seto Kaiba'? What if he was someone totally different? Kaiba shook his head, impossible. He is easily the most recognizable man on the planet. Nobody will be fooled by his façade. He couldn't help but to wonder though…who will like him for _not _being himself? Could there ever be a person who can just like him as Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, not as Japan's top duelist, not as the CEO of Kaibacorp. Just him, just Seto Kaiba. Could he easily seduce a woman without using his title, his fame or fortune?

He can, and he could.

Kaiba shook his head again. No, he promised himself he wasn't going to take up the challenge. This is for Mokuba. Still…this temptation of a single thought sent chills up his spine. Oh, how he yearned to take up this game! Kaiba clenched his fist.

Mokuba waited patiently for Rebecca to return to his office. Once she stepped inside, the VP rolled his eyes, "Just what in the world took you so long?" he asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "Who knew? There was actually a long line at the restroom." She replied.

Mokuba gave her an incredulous look, "What? We're the toilets clogged or what?" he said sarcastically.

"Indeed it was, Mokuba," Rebecca replied not noticing the tone of sarcasm on her supervisor's voice.

"You went to see my brother," Mokuba muttered darkly, "Didn't you?"

Rebecca took a file from Mokuba's desk and began to head out the door.

"You have no idea what that man's done to me and my brother," Mokuba said.

Rebecca turned around. Mokuba slammed his fist on his desk, "Of-of all the people…"His breath wavered, "I'd thought you'd be the first to understand…"

Rebecca felt a prang of guilt hit her chest. How could she have forgotten? How could she have been so insensitive and forgotten Mokuba's feelings?

"I'm…"Rebecca began softly, but Mokuba cut her off, "Nevermind," he said coldly.

Rebecca felt bad, she's done enough. She left the office.

Kaiba glanced at his cell, he hesitated. He glanced at the number he found on the internet. Kaiba felt a weight come upon him, he knew, that this wasn't a good idea. He could see all sorts of problems that will later come up the surface. Yet this is possibly the only way to go, to find out. The temptation of the challenge was to great for him to avoid. It's been decided, he began to dial.

* * *

**Yep, I think this is exactly where I'm going with this. Yep, it seems like the right thing to do. Oh, I can't wait to see everyone's reactions when you see what I have in store! Can you all guess what it is? I bet you already know. Anyways, read and review! :D**


	8. A Complete Stranger

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! Uh, to be honest, I'm not really liking where this is going. I thought I would but I guess I don't. Personally I think I'm rushing this...I dunno. Let's see how you guys like it. **

* * *

**_Chapter 8: A Complete Stranger_**

_Okay, _Kaiba thought for the fifth time, _now what? _He tried to focus his eyes on one certain object, trying not to look lost or clueless. He kept the corner of his eyes focused on the window behind him. He couldn't believe he did this. He couldn't believe that he's actually doing this. He also had no idea it would be this difficult nonetheless awkward.

His eyes focused on the reflection of a man on the window behind him. The man was a blond; his hair was shoulder length cut into layers that framed his face. His eyes, which were brown, were almost hidden behind his thick-rimmed rectangular glasses. He stood about 6'1 . He wore dark washed jeans, a white collared shirt, with a charcoal colored military jacket. He too, had an aura of arrogance. Kaiba couldn't help but to smirk, and surprisingly, the man smirked back.

That is because that man in the reflection is Seto Kaiba, himself. Scratch that-Seiichi Inoue. The name he put himself after he went into a make-up studio and paid a person to give him a full makeover…that is, a disguise. Kaiba thought, that since everyone knew who he is, and what he had, no one would take him seriously as himself, but rather for his money and status. As Seiichi Inoue, he was just a regular guy, with a normal salary and normal ambitions as anyone else. This, is probably the only to tackle Pegasus' challenge, despite the fact, Kaiba is still not sure whether to take up the test or not. Now who would be interested in Seiichi Inoue?

Ironically though, as Seiichi Inoue, it is probably a lot more difficult for people to approach him. As Seto Kaiba, anyone would approach him whether he wanted them to or not. And that is the problem; Kaiba never learned a way to approach a person, since he was always the one people approach too. Kaiba, had not ever bothered to approach anyone and he had no idea how. This, is another interesting challenge.

Yet at every passing second, Kaiba got more annoyed. He began to wonder if it's his new appearance, if he wasn't as eye catching as his old self. Kaiba glanced at his-no, Seiichi's reflection again, studying his face. No, he decided, Seiichi wasn't bad looking at all. In fact, he would be considered as women term it, 'cute'. But why is no one approaching him?

Maybe he needed to go to a different place? A place where most women dwell?

"E-excuse m-me," said a soft, timid female voice. This snapped Kaiba out of his thoughts. He turned towards the source of the voice and found that it belonged to none other than Shizuka Kawai.

She looked up at him, with a small smile in her face, "S-Sorry to b-bother you," she tried to even her voice, "B-But are y-you lost?"

What's this? His shy, secretary talking to him? Wait, she's not talking to him, but rather, Seiichi.

Could things get any more interesting?

"No," Kaiba replied, raising his voice to a slightly higher pitch, with his usual cold manner.

Shizuka blushed and nodded, "S-Sorry," she replied softly and started to walk away.

Wait! This could be his chance! To get his timid secretary to talk to him, so he can see how his secretary really is. Would she be more willing to be more open to a complete stranger?

"I'm waiting for an idiot," Kaiba quickly replied.

Shizuka stopped midway and turned around with a puzzled look on her face. "A-an idiot?" she repeated uncertainly.

Kaiba fringed a sigh, while Kaiba waited he came up with a story for the identity of Seiichi Inoue. So he was prepared to answer any question, in case of any emergency. Such as this one.

"This idiot wanted to move into my apartment until he can get a place of his own. But he hasn't shown up yet." He replied.

"O-Oh," was all she replied, and then, "Well, you shouldn't call him an idiot. He could be stuck in traffic for all you know, or maybe something happened to him."

"Hmm," was all Kaiba managed to say. He had no idea how considerate Shizuka was.

Kaiba then shook his head, "No, the only thing that's wrong with him is that he's hopeless." Kaiba is relieved that Shizuka believes every single word he was saying. And also the fact that she hasn't figured out that this she is actually talking to her boss. Kaiba is no actor, just a talented liar.

"Y-You shouldn't say that to your friend," she commented quietly. At this, Kaiba laughed, "Friend?" he repeated "he's no friend, just a cabin mate of mine when we go off to work."

Shizuka made a face. Kaiba wondered if she had seen through his disguise.

"You're not very nice," she said. "I thought you were a foreigner or something…but…" she started to walk away again.

"Let's get a bite to eat," Kaiba suddenly found himself saying.

Shizuka looked startled, "W-What?!" she nervously put her glasses into place, "I-I don't even know you!"

Kaiba shrugged, "Doesn't matter," he suddenly took her by the arm, "I'd hate to admit it, but you have captured my interest."

Shizuka struggled to get away, but the stranger's hand grip was so strong. "I-I'm going to scream!"

"Don't worry," Kaiba found himself saying, "You'll get to know me sooner or later, and hopefully you'll like me. Almost everyone does."

"B-But what about your friend?!"

"He needs to learn a lesson anyway,"

Shizuka had no idea how he did it, but this stranger sitting across the table from her somehow managed to get her into eating lunch with him.

"This is all on me," he replied coldly. Shizuka stared at him, she couldn't believe that a complete stranger asked her out to lunch or that fact that the stranger invited _her, _a person he just met to lunch! "You're crazy." She concluded.

Kaiba smirked, "All the best people are," Shizuka couldn't help but to chuckle at his cheekiness. She couldn't help it, but she was beginning to warm up to this guy, despite his arrogance and egoism.

Shizuka glanced around the restaurant, "W-what is this place?" she asked. She had never set foot on this particular restaurant.

Kaiba shrugged, "No idea," he replied, "Does it matter?"

"You just chose this place at random?!" she asked surprise.

Kaiba nodded, "I don't really care of status or anything of the sort, and the only thing that matters to me is the service and the food." Then he added, "And whether I eat it or not."

This man is crazy AND strange. Shizuka still couldn't believe she's having lunch with a complete stranger.

"W-What's your name?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"Inoue, Seiichi Inoue," Kaiba said without hesitation. His now dark eyes looked upon her; he couldn't believe that Shizuka is speaking to him, to Seiichi. What is it about Seiichi that makes her open up more to him than he-, Seto Kaiba? Seiichi Inoue personality is exactly like Kaiba, except they grew up in a completely different environment. Kaiba wouldn't admit it, but this indeed captured his interest.

"Yours?"

"K-Kawai…S-Shizuka…" She replied. At this, she watched Seiichi stifle a laugh. Shizuka blushed, so he's making fun of her appearance and name, is he?

"What's so funny?" Shizuka asked feeling foolish now.

"I find it ironic how you're parents' names you 'Shizuka'. The name suits you perfectly." He replied.

At the comment, Shizuka felt a bit better, he was making fun of her appearance. In his twisted way, he wasn't one to judge people by appearance.

Moments later a waiter came by and asked them for their order.

About fifteen minutes later outside of the restaurant Kaiba and Shizuka were having lunch, a certain blonde haired young woman passed by with groceries in her arms. When she passes at that very second by the window she did a double take.

She gasped and placed her groceries on the floor, "Doth my eyes deceive me?!" Rebecca whispered to herself. "Shizuka's with another man?!"

* * *

**Nope, Still don't like this. Urgh...this is frustrating. Please read and review. :)**


End file.
